True Love
by AdventureBound
Summary: Lucas saves Brahms from a violent relationship and they finally realise their love for one another fluffy fic with adult themes. Lucas/Brahms.


Characters may be a little out of line with normality.

I own nothing.

—

His eyes drew black and his fist soared down and collided with her cheek, then abdomen and chest, dragging her to her knees he threw her back against the wall and pinned her there by her shoulders.

"Next time I'll finish the job!" She let out a soft sob and he yelled "stop crying you stupid wench!"

He slapped her hard across the face, so hard so that she toppled to the side and her forehead cracked against the dresser, not even a pinch of regret came upon the cold face of Brent from the bargain bonanza floor of Grace Brothers. She gently held her forehead as she sat up and touched there to see a little trickle of blood but no major wound, other than a sore head and a bruise in the morning - probably.

Brent grabbed her already bruised wrists and she yelped a little in pain before he dragged her to her feet and dusted her off "now stop being so pathetic and go and make me my breakfast like I asked you three times already!"

Shirley Brahms softly nodded her head before walking away, she could feel his eyes biting into the back of her neck as she left the room, as soon as she heard him whack the TV on she sobbed silently against the sink, looking sadly into the pool of tears and blood that mixed in with a little water in the bowl. She gently felt her heart breaking as she looked down at her wrists and already saw the bruising coming up.

After a few moments she composed herself knowing nobody would believe her if she said anything Brent was best friends with all of her work colleagues, hence why getting into a relationship with him seemed so correct, he was so loveable! But behind closed doors he beat her senseless and not one of her friends knew...

After preparing a short breakfast Shirley got her shoes on and smartened herself up using a piece of hair to cover the bruising to her forehead and her sleeves pulled down tight to her wrists to hide there too. Brent walked in and shoved breakfast aside making some remark at how disgusting it looked before turning to her "get in the car we're late for work! And if that Peacock twit asks you - say nothing and tell him it was your fault, you got me?!"

Shirley just nodded she'd been worn down so much she barely resembled the smart confident girl she was when she first started at Grace Brothers.

A short while later Brent got off the lift first and then the next stop was hers, the lift doors opened to customers already on the floor, Captain Peacocks eyes finding hers as she sailed slowly down the steps and towards the men's counter to sign in.

"Miss Brahms, this is third time this week you have been late! What is your excuse this time?"

She didn't respond but carried on writing in the book, in the meantime Mr Humphries and Mr Lucas finished with their customers and were already listening in for the gossip. "Well?" He said as he walked over, reaching out he touched her arm friendly like as she hadn't lifted her head since she'd stopped writing.

Lucas looked at Humphries and Humphries in return looked back both shrugged but what happened next gave Lucas the most concern, Captain Peacock softly grabbed her wrist to more formally get her attention since his earlier arm touch had still not got her to turn.

That's when Lucas saw it, her tear stained face under her dirty blonde hair but before he had time to react she let out a yelp and instantly retracted her arm away from Peacock and turned falling back against the counter, Mrs Slocombe had now joined the conversation and was startled to see the gash to her forehead.

"Miss Brahms what happened to you?" Slocombe asked and Humphries chimed in as well agreeing with wonder.

Shirley found herself unable to speak, trapped by all these people she couldn't breathe or think the panic was rising her cheeks - flushing her heart pounding, unbeknownst to her Lucas moved forward stepping around the counter passing Humphries and almost directly beside her.

"Hey." He gently reached out.

"Shirley!" A voice bellowed from the lifts and everyone looked to see a furious Brent, the man whom everyone knew was dating Shirley stood at the top of the stairs with a furious look in his eyes.

"What are you doing darlin'?" He tried the coy approach and that was it. As he came down the steps she flung herself into Lucas' chest and begged him to protect her.

"Mr Humphries..." Peacock said and Humphries finished. "...Already on it Captain Peacock!"

Humphries telephoned the desk security and told them to get there immediately. Putting down the phone he could see Brent was furious at the scene of Miss Brahms being held by Lucas, Captain peacock moved forward but Brent lunged at Shirley who cried out but Lucas pulled her tighter in his arms and away from Brent behind Humphries.

"Mr Humphries..." he said and gently let go of Shirley to Humphries who took over holding her close. Lucas stepped out slowly almost methodically towards Peacock and Brent being held back by him.

"What's come over you man! Get ahold of yourself!" Peacock exclaimed.

"You say one word you dumb bitch and I'll hunt you down the rest of my days!" Brent shouted suddenly loosing grip from Peacock he came thundering into Lucas who gripped his fist and swung for him knocking him out cold. A round of applause filled the air from the customers and staff but unfortunately it wasn't the end for Shirley, when everyone turned to her to hopefully figure out what the hell was going on she let go of Humphries grasp and dashed away out the back into the men's storage rooms.

"I'll go she needs a woman..." Betty Slocombe said but Captain Peacock stopped her and shook his head in a knowing look to her, then to Lucas who was following after her, "let them go."

Shirley couldn't breathe by the time she collapsed to the ground in a heap in the corner of the men's storage room a dark quiet corner she sobbed softly her hands over her face.

It didn't take Lucas long to find her and when he did he sat gently on the floor next to her and just listened for a moment before he put his hands to hers and gently pulled them away from her sore eyes.

"Hey I always told you, you had sexy eyes." He joked but she didn't laugh. She just cried softly and stared at the floor, Lucas gently held her hands for a moment in silence waiting for some sign she could talk, he wasn't a fool he knew something bad had happened to her but how much was she willing to open up?

"I..." she tried but she just couldn't, leaning forward he let go of her hands and slowly pulled her to his chest, before they both knew it she was sobbing there gently too, she wrapped her arms around his waist and just sat like that with him for a while, he let her. She let out all this emotion he didn't think she was capable of, she was always so cold but lately she'd been open so much to him and almost saw him as a man rather than just a sex fiend.

Half an hour passed quickly and soon Lucas was sat back against the racking with Shirley between his legs her head on his chest listening to his heart. She'd stopped crying but he could feel her terrified body shaking still and he held her protectively with one arm whilst the other gently brushed the stray hairs from her eyes. It was then he got a good look at the gash and he saw the marks on her neck as well as her wrists.

His heart was breaking for this beautiful woman whom he loved and cared for, how could anyone hurt her or want to? "Bet Peacock thinks I'm taking a smoking break." Lucas started talking but she just listened and stared into space, her grip not loosening on him.

"Ya know I think it's the first time I've ever seen the blood veins in his neck pulsating, well except for the time that Mr Grainger called him a pompous windbag."

She chuckled a tiny bit and he knew she was still there inside. Lifting her chin to look up at him he gently caressed her cheek with his fingers staring into her eyes "wow your beautiful."

She leant up and thrust her lips hard into his and kissed him lovingly, longingly needing any affection. He returned the kiss with just as much passion but careful not to hurt her or to hurt her delicate position, she was in a fragile place and probably didn't really want him, just his affection.

"I'm sorry...all these years I kept pushing you away and all that time I never knew you cared this much to do that for me..."

"Well..." he laughed a little his pride swelling. Maybe, he thought, she did want him. "I love you Shirley... I always have."

She touched his cheek and he kissed her again gently. " how could he do this to you and for how long?"

"It started the first time he took me to his place and I..."

"Shirley that was months ago why didn't you..."

"I couldn't!" She cut him off "I thought it was my fault..."

"Hey!" This time he cut her off and looked at her sternly " this isn't your fault and if you'll let me I'll show you what true love really is."

"I bet you say that to all the girls" Shirley whispered.

"Only you." He said honestly "only you my love."

"I love you too." She said finally after a long pause and looking up into his eyes.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that."

"I'm sorry"

"No don't be, I've been with a few women but you were always my number one girl, I always wanted you."

"It never seemed like the right time."

"Or the right moment." He added a motion to all their misadventures with the others.

A few moments of bliss passed as he sat there with her in his arms before a familiar voice called out.

"Mr Lucas? Miss Brahms?"

To be honest with herself she didn't want this moment to end, for the first time in months she felt safe and loved and wanted, but she knew they were here to work.

They both got to their feet and he lifted his hand to brush her cheek of the stray tears that were there. Kissing her forehead he tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes "the others are worried sick, come on let's get you cleaned up before jug ears drags us into the office for overtime."

She nodded softly and he took her hand leading her out of the storage area meeting Captain Peacock along the way Mr Lucas nodded to him and they rejoined the others.

"Miss Brahms are you okay?" They all practically asked in unison. She looked up, her tear stained face and running mascara she could barely believe the situation.

"I'm sorry everyone you shouldn't have had to see that."

Mrs Slocombe came over and put her arm around her shoulder leading her away from Lucas, her hand slipped from his and she looked back almost terrified. He nodded for her to go and she looked to Mrs Slocombe and let her lead her away towards the ladies...

"What on earth happened?" Betty said as she stood in front of the mirror with her, Shirley stared at the ghastly sight of the mascara on her cheeks her makeup smudged and her hair a mess, Betty quickly got a wipe out from her purse and offered it to her junior.

"I don't know... he just went crazy when I..." she just couldn't finish her sentence. "It's ok, I quite understand and I want you to know you are not alone Miss Brahms, Shirley, I too have faced many a men's fist from time to time...once he even took it out on my pussy!"

"Who?"

"Why Mr Slocombe of course, there I was in the kitchen making his supper and he just came up behind me and started thrashing my pussy!"

"What did you do?" Shirley asked shocked.

"Well naturally I spun around and gave him what for, I tell you Miss Brahms in the strictest of confidence... he never did it again."

"So?" Wilberforce asked as he and Peacock stood next to James Lucas and Grainger dwindling near by.

"I haven't got all the details so I couldn't be sure but he's definitely done a number on her, speaking of which where is he?"

"Mr. Harman and security have him down in the basement locked up in one of the locker rooms till the police arrive..."

"I have to say Mr Lucas you were very brave back there."

"Why thank you Mr Humphries, I was of course only protecting Miss Brahms." A swell of pride in his chest rose.

"You did a very honourable thing Mr Lucas I'm glad to see not all of today's youth are so incompetent ." Captain Peacock chimed in.

"Yes you can come and fix my troubles any day." Humphries joked.

"You did what any man of my day would do Mr Lucas." Grainger called in.

"Captain Peacock!" Rumbold shouted as he came out of the lift "Captain Peacock!" He shouted as he bounded down the stairs breathless.

"What on earths the matter?" He caught him.

"Have you seen Brent?"

"Not since Harman and a security detail took him away, no why?"

"He's not where we left him that's why!"

"Oh for Gods sake!" Peacock looked to the group.

"Where's Shirley and Betty?" Humphries asked. "Mr Lucas!"

The group followed after him as they rushed towards the ladies. Inside the restroom Shirley finally smoothed down her attire and nodded to Betty when suddenly James came bounding through the door.

"Mr Lucas!" She exclaimed grabbing her bag and covering herself as if she were naked "this is the ladies restroom and I would have you to not go bardging in here without a least a gentle rap at the d-" he cut her off.

"Where's Shirley?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook them anger filling his eyes.

"She's 'ere..." A voice came from behind him and they both turned Shirley was pulled back tight against the mans chest a knife to her throat. The old Dick Lucas would have probably fainted or said something weird to make everything seem funny but this time it was serious, he couldn't let her get hurt not now and not after everything.

"Get out there! NOW!" Brent exclaimed and they all piled out the door and into the group. Humphries fainted and Peacock caught him...

"Have you gone mad man!" Peacock asked.

"Get back onto the shop floor now or she's dead!"

"Brent stop it!" Shirley wriggled under his grasp "your being right stupid, you can't keep me this way forever!"

Lucas didn't move he just stood there staring at them wondering how he could make his move. "Go on!" Brent shoved in the direction he wanted Lucas to follow.

Eventually he moved and eventually they were all on the shop floor, "here's how it's going down darlin', I'm going to take you and we're going to let these people get on with their jobs and you and I will go away somewhere where we can be alone, just you and me" he grinned running the knife lightly across her neck, Lucas couldn't hold back the rage and lunged forwards but was held back by Peacock and the others. "For godsake Mr Lucas control yourself!" Peacock ordered.

In the commotion Shirley stamped on Brent's foot and managed to wriggle free but the knife nicked her neck and blood dropped down, she didn't have time to notice, James grabbed her and pulled her into him tightly.

Just then the police burst through the doors putting an end to the whole charade, Shirley closed her eyes and held on tightly to James as Brent was handcuffed and held down before finally being dragged away.

"Are you ok?" He asked lifting her head softly. She shook her head tears brimming at her eyelids, he could see the blood dripping down her neck and he worriedly checked to see how bad it was. "I feel faint..."

"Let's get you to the doctor and get you checked out, I don't think it's too bad." He looked to the others with a nod.

"In light of the situation I will inform Mr. Rumbold you will be taking the rest of the afternoon off, I think you've had quite enough for one day." Peacock added.

"Come on." He held her to him as he guided her towards the lift and inside. Once they were outside Shirley reached out for the bench as they passed it, sitting down she shuddered and James instantly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Her hair softly blew in the breeze and she took a deep breath of fresh air her eyes softly closing.

"You ok?" He asked taking her hand in his.

"Your trembling..." she said surprised "I thought I was bad..."

"Yeah sorry about that, it's not every day I see my life flash before my eyes."

"Sorry..." she said looking down at her hand in his. "For everything."

"Hey! I told you, you ain't got nothing to apologise for..."

She rested her head against his chest breathing in his cologne, hearing his heart racing. "Were you really scared?" She asked.

"Of course I was! I thought I'd lost you for good..."

"James?" She asked still propping herself against his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to come back to my place?" She asked genuinely, for the first time ever.

"Very much so..."

She took his hand and they stood she stared into his eyes as she pulled him towards her in an almost sultry glance and he followed it, not his usual desperate self but one of understanding and want, he wanted her body, yes, but he also wanted her soul and her heart, to give himself to her wholeheartedly and not to just satisfy an old bird for a quickie. This was it, this was true love.

—

I want to continue this story maybe make a bedroom scene, just wondered if anybody was interested in this story and wanted to see more of this story. Many thanks for reading.


End file.
